Legend of the Draconi
by avatargrl11
Summary: When Charlie stumbles across a teen girl caught in a dragon poacher's trap, he gets more than he bargained for.


**A.N.: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I OWN HANABI (_NOT _THE NARUTO CHARACTER!) **

**REMUS, FRED AND SIRIUS ARE NOT DEAD! THIS TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE SERIES!  
**

* * *

**LEGEND OF THE DRACONI:  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE DISCOVERY:  
**

* * *

"Charlie. Charlie. Wake up." Charlie Weasley yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his. "What is it?" His colleague, David, pulled the 28-year-old out of bed. "One of the dragon poacher's trap have been sprung. We'd better go." Charlie tugged on his jacket. "Let's go." They ran outside, hopping on their brooms, and took off. "Where's it located?"

"North side of the reservation. Come on!" They flew quickly to the area, and landed a half a mile from the trap. Charlie gasped when he saw what lay in the trap. A naked teenage girl was struggling in the trap, screaming loudly as she thrashed around. "Hey, kid, calm down! We'll get you out of there in no time." David turned to Charlie, confusion on his face. "How the hell did she get caught in this trap?"

"I don't know. But for the moment, let's focus on getting her out." They eventually managed to free her, and she hissed at them, trying to run away, but fell down, and screeched in pain, unable to walk because her ankle was broken. David looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Charlie, the poachers are headed this way. We gotta get her outta here." Charlie nodded and put his jacket on the girl, then scooped her up, holding her in one arm as they took off on their brooms.

* * *

When they landed back at the camp, Charlie carried her back inside, laying her down gently on his cot. She attempted to leap back up, but he pushed her back down on the cot. "Don't thrash around. You're hurt." As he said this, he studied her. She appeared to be about 5'10 to 6 feet, and her skin was a pearly white, but had the appearance of dragon scales. Her hair was a silvery-white color, and her pupilless eyes kept changing colors as she glared at hissed at him, and suddenly sat up again, and 5-foot-long pearly white dragon-like wings protruded from her back. He gaped at her. "No way."

_"Kesai noa ikan Draconi!" _Charlie blinked at her. "What?" She snarled at him, and the words sank in. "You're a Draconi?!"

_"Rika's gu kesai jun, hukan!" _

"Uh...okay..."

_"Kesai noa Hanabi." _While she said this, she pointed at herself. "Your name is...Kesai?"

_"Hanabi!"_

"Oh! Your name's Hanabi."

_"Rika's gu kesai jun, hukan!" _

"Okay, now I'm getting the feeling I'm being insulted." She rolled her eyes, as if saying, "No, really?". Charlie sighed, and pointed at himself. "Charlie." She frowned, scratching her head. _"Charcoal?"_

"Not _Charcoal_. Charlie."

"Okay. So your name is Hanabi, and you're a Draconi. Guardians of the Dragons. Huh." She crossed her arms, eyeing him warily. "Look, I'm not gonna attack you. If that was the case, why would we have saved you?" Eventually, she relaxed, uncrossing her arms. "There. That's better. Now, let's get you some clothes." She looked at him, obviously confused. He left the room, and came back with a nightgown he'd borrowed from one of his female co-workers. "There. That should do it for tonight. Tomorrow I'll get you some clothes that fit." She stared at the nightgown as if was about to attack.

_"Kano tu rika?"_

"It's a nightgown. You know, you sleep in it." She poked it, and relaxed when it didn't move. "It's not gonna hurt you. Now put it on." She picked up slowly, and pulled it over her head with Charlie's help. He chuckled, amused to see that the gown stopped 3 inches above her knees. "And that was from our tallest female. Now, get some sleep. I'll take the floor." She began fidgeting as she pulled at the nightgown, and Charlie placed a sleeping bag down on the floor, crawling inside it. "Night, Hanabi."

* * *

**DRACONI TRANSLATIONS:**

_**KESAI NOA IKAN DRACONI.- **_**I AM A DRACONI.  
**

_**RIKA'S GU KESAI JUN, HUKAN!- **_**THAT'S WHAT I SAID, IDIOT!  
**

_**KESAI NOA HANABI.- **_**I AM HANABI.  
**

**_KANO TU RIKA?_- WHAT IS THAT?**


End file.
